The subject matter herein relates generally to card edge connectors of communication systems.
Some communication systems utilize communication connectors, such as card edge connectors to interconnect various components of the system for data communication. Some known communication systems use pluggable modules, such as I/O modules, that are electrically connected to the card edge connectors. The pluggable modules have module circuit boards having card edges that are mated with the card edge connectors during the mating operation. Each card edge connector has an upper row of contacts and a lower row of contact for mating with the corresponding circuit card. The contacts are typically curved at the mating ends to provide a large lead-in for the circuit card during mating to prevent stubbing and damage to the contacts during mating. However, such extra lengths of contacts at the ends of the contacts beyond the mating interfaces of the contacts create electrical stubs that affect the electrical performance of the card edge connectors.
A need remains for a card edge connector having an improved mating interface greatly reducing electrical stubs of the contacts of the card edge connector.